


Mithril On the Ground

by Bofur1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Early Mornings, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Gen, Kid Fic, Mischief, Playing, Snow Day, Snowman, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balin and Dwalin play in the snow. Whaddya mean, I based this off the adorable scene in 'Frozen'? *wink-wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mithril On the Ground

“Balin! Balin, wake up!” Grunting, Dwalin hoisted himself on top of Balin’s blanket-draped form.

“Dwalin, go back to sleep,” Balin sighed, his voice muddled as he buried his face in his pillow.

“But it’s snowing outside!” Dwalin exclaimed, rocking back and forth on top of Balin’s back. “Do you want to make a snow-Dwarf?”

One of Balin’s tawny-brown eyes cracked open at that. A small smile curved his lips and he sat up unexpectedly, sending Dwalin head over heels.

“Right then! Get your boots on!”

Dwalin squealed wordlessly, scurrying off to obey. He pulled on his boots and then his scarf, knowing his mother would be onto him if he went without it.

“Ready?” Balin asked in a whisper as they tiptoed down the stairs and toward the front door.

Dwalin nodded and clutched Balin’s hand. It was warm, but it probably wouldn’t be in a few moments.

“Now!” Balin cried, throwing open the door and pulling Dwalin out into the world of white. The brothers spun round and round, gasping in the crisp air and seeing how big they could make their clouds of breath. At last they both fell on their backs across from each other.

After a breathless moment, Balin sat up. His cheeks were already pink as he said excitedly, “About that snow-Dwarf—should we make Ama and Adad?”

“We made them last time,” Dwalin reminded him. His silver eyes lit up with an idea a moment later. “Hey, I’ll make you and you make me!”

Balin beamed as he shifted onto his knees and began gathering snow. Dwalin quickly followed suit and the brothers soon forgot each other’s presence, losing themselves in their tasks.

“Finished!” they announced at the same time and giggled. Slowly they rose from their knees, still keeping their backs to each other.

“On three we turn,” Balin announced. Dwalin agreed eagerly and Balin began the count. “One...”

“Two...” Dwalin added.

“Three!” they cried together and whirled, only to slam into each other. This caused them a second’s delay before they saw each other’s versions. Balin gasped in astonishment and Dwalin made a noise of disgust.

“My nose isn’t that long!” Balin said indignantly, staring at the stick Dwalin had shoved into the middle of the head. Stalking over, he snapped off some of it.

“Why’d you make my eyes so small?” Dwalin demanded, glaring at the pebbles Balin had used.

They each looked their snow selves over and rang out with complaints and criticisms. Finally they stomped toward each other with dark faces. They stood there in heated silence as the snow drifted down to rest on their dark hair and coats.

At long last Dwalin was unable to keep scowling anymore. He giggled and tried to hide it behind his hand, which made Balin break into a grin.

“Let’s make snow angels!”


End file.
